Notices
by Pieree
Summary: Kenapa sih jika Nesia bertengkar dengan Mala selalu ada Kak Arthur yang menengahi? Bahkan sampai menenangkan Mala yang menangis. Selain ia tidak suka Mala dimanja, terkadang ia cemburu. Kenapa si Kepala Tulip tak pernah seperhatian itu? For Indonesia Independence Day! Nether/Nesia. R&R?


**summary**

**Kenapa sih jika Nesia bertengkar dengan Mala selalu ada Kak Arthur yang menengahi? Bahkan sampai menenangkan Mala yang menangis. Selain ia tidak suka Mala dimanja, terkadang ia cemburu. Kenapa si Kepala Tulip tak pernah seperhatian itu? **

.

.

Di sebuah _cottage_ megah yang hanya dihuni oleh negara-negara Asia Tenggara, tinggallah beberapa personifikasi bertubuh mungil yang pagi ini sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Jika ditinjau dari umur, semuanya bisa tergolong muda. Kisaran belasan tahun. Itu dikarenakan oleh personaliti mereka yang masih dinamis hingga terkesan labil—dalam tahap perkembangan menuju negara dewasa. Tapi setidaknya suasana di lingkungan sana untung-untung lagi kondusif dan tenang. Tidak ada yang buat masalah ataupun ricuh. Kalaupun ada, paling hanya satu sampai dua kali per bulan. Contohnya seperti sekarang.

Nesia, panggilan dari personifikasi Indonesia, sedang bermain di ruang tengah. Tas penuh miniatur barang itu ia taruh di lantai, lalu beberapa di antaranya, puluhan bongkah pulau, dia susun di atas meja. Nesia berniat untuk menyusunnya supaya rapi dan terlihat cantik, sehingga nanti ia bisa memainkan boneka kertas dengan latar pulau-pulau tersebut. Hanya saja keganjilan terjadi saat Nesia merasa tas mainannya sudah kosong duluan sebelum jumlah pulaunya genap 34 buah. Nesia mengernyit sambil menghitung pulau-pulau di meja. Berhubung jumlah saat ini 33 pulau, ada 1 yang hilang. Tanpa pikir panjang Nesia langsung emosi. Wajah memerah menahan kesal, ia berlari ke ruangan milik seorang personifikasi yang memuat tulisan 'Malaysia' di pintu kamarnya.

"MALON! PASTI KAU YANG MENCURI PULAUKU!"

Mala, cewek berusia lima belas tahun yang sedang membaca majalah islami itu hanya tersentak kaget.

.

.

.

**NOTICES**

**Hetalia by Himaruya Hidekazu**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Netherlands—Fem!Indonesia)**

.

.

**one of one**

-perhatian-

.

.

"KAN KEMARIN AKU SUDAH BILANG MAU PINJAM PULAUMU! JANGAN BESAR-BESARKAN MASALAH DONG, INDON!"

"PINJAM APAAN!? KAU MENCURI PULAUKU! DASAR MALON HOBINYA MALING!"

"INDON LEBAY! DAN _PLEASE_ YA, NAMAKU MALA, BUKAN MALON! INDON BEGO!"

"NAMAKU JUGA NESIA, BUKAN INDON!"

Keributan ala anak-anak itu terdengar dari kamar pribadi negara Macan Asia, Malaysia. Personifikasi tetangga lainnya yang merasa terganggu sempat mengintip dari luar, namun jadi malas rasanya untuk menengahi kalau tau yang berantem adalah dua kakak-adik satu rumpun itu. Habis cara mereka mengerikan. Jambak-jambakan lah, main cakar, juga guling-gulingan di lantai. Rambut hitam Nesia yang dikuncir _ponytail_ turun ke tengkuk, bunga melati yang tersisip di telinganya pun sudah melayang entah ke mana. Begitu pula dengan personifikasi Malaysia yang lebih enak dipanggil Mala itu. Dia yang rambutnya lurus tergerai jadi kusut tak karuan selayaknya model rambut kering di iklan sampo komersial. Acak-acak deh pokoknya.

Shinga, personifikasi negara Singapura, cuma dapat menenangkan teman-temannya yang lain, menyuruh mereka agar tak mendekat ke kamar. Biarkan Nesia dan Mala adu jotos tanpa diganggu. Namun atas solusi dari Fhillia (Filipina) dan Sallam (Brunei), akhirnya Shinga—selaku kakak yang paling terpercaya di negara ASEAN—segera menghubungi orang dewasa yang sekiranya bisa mengurusi mereka via ponsel.

Hingga setelah sambungan diangkat, cowok berkacamata yang terlihat beredukasi tinggi itu segera menjelaskan. "Kak Arthur, Mala dan Nesia bertengkar lagi."

.

.

**no-ti-ces—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Kini di ruang makan _cottage_ Asia Tenggara. Arthur, pria yang memegang personifikasi Inggris hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia pandangi lagi dua anak personifikasi yang nyaris mirip itu kini duduk di depannya dengan pipi yang sama-sama menggembung kesal. Si pirang mengusap rambutnya sekali dan melemparkan pandangan lelah ke mereka berdua. "_Well_, sekarang siapa yang mau menjelaskan duluan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, hm?"

Nesia yang sebenarnya masih kesal langsung berucap sinis, memulai. "Malon mengambil pulauku tanpa izin."

"Enak saja!"

Mata Nesia menyipit. "Jelas-jelas tadi pas kucek, ada pulauku di dalam kotak mainanmu!"

"Jangan asal nuduh, Indon! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku **cuma** pinjam! Kau tidak dengar ya kemarin malam!?"

"Bohong! Kemarin kan kita tidak bertemu!"

"Kau buta dan tuli, kali!"

"Sembarangan! Cepat kembalikan miniatur pulauku, pencuri sialan!"

"Makan tuh! Aku tidak butuh juga!" Seperti menahan tangis, Mala keluarkan sebuah mainan dari sakunya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke muka Nesia. Nesia yang marah ingin balas menamparnya balik, tapi tak jadi lantaran di detik yang sama ada kalimat penengah dari pihak ketiga.

"Sudah, sudah..." Arthur yang pusing memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Mereka lebih banyak berteriak dibanding menjelaskan sih. Tampaknya pria Inggris itu lebih nyaman bekerja menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri dibandingkan meluruskan masalah dua remaja ini. "Jangan bertengkar lagi. Kalian kan bersaudara..."

"Ha-Habisnya si Indon marah-marah... t-teriak di depan personifikasi negara lain pula... kan m-malu..." Suara Mala bergetar sedih. Susah payah ia menatap wajah tampan Arthur yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Arthur menghela nafas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dan beranjak dari bangku. Arthur mendekati Mala, dan Nesia yang berpikir Arthur akan memarahi—atau minimal menjitak kepala—Mala itu senyum sendiri, tak sabar menanti. Tapi saat tau nyatanya Arthur mendekat untuk membelai kepala hitam gadis itu dan memeluknya, Nesia yang berada di sebelahnya terhenyak tanpa suara.

Isakan Mala kian mengencang, bersamaan dengan cengkraman tangannya di kemeja putih pucat Arthur ia membenamkan muka. "Jangan nangis lagi, ya?"

Di detik itu Nesia mematung.

_Apa? Malah ditenangkan?_—Nesia memalingkan wajah. Dirinya jadi merasa berat di satu sisi. Antara kesal dengan Arthur yang terlalu memanjakan Mala... dan... satu hal lagi yang tak bisa terdeskripsikan. Agak ragu, dia memutuskan melirik sebelahnya lewat ekor mata. Wajah pria Eropa khas Inggris itu melukiskan senyum. Mata birunya menyipit syahdu. Alunan suaranya terus berbisik di dekat telinga Mala agar dia tenang dan tak lagi bersedih. Nesia menghela nafas. Dengan hawa gelap segeralah ia berdiri dan pergi dari ruang tengah. Kali ini tak mengarah ke kamarnya. Dia lebih memilih untuk keluar _cottage_ Asia Tenggara. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan punggung ke pintu. Tatapannya menerawang ke atas langit biru, tempat awan-awan seputih kapas mengambang di udara.

"Mala... manja sekali." Ucapnya sejenak. Ia cemberut. "Beruntung dia masih berhubungan dengan Kak Arthur **[1]**, jadinya dibela seperti itu..." Nada Nesia merendah. Ia kerucutkan bibir merah mudanya lebih maju. Batu di dekat kakinya ia tendang kencang. "Andai ada Nethere juga di sana... apa dia akan membelaku?"

Terbayang ulang wajah sang penjajahnya dulu, Nethere, si Belanda yang dulu selalu protektif dengannya. Pria bertubuh besar yang selalu memberikannya pandangan sinis, namun selalu ada ujaran datar berisi 'kau milikku, Nesia' sampai beratus-ratus tahun terlewat. Tapi sayang di abad ini Nesia sudah menjadi negara mandiri. Hubungan bilateralnya dengan negara itu sudah putus sejak lama.

Dan kemudian kembali terbayang wajah ramah Arthur saat ia menenangkan Mala yang menangis di dadanya. Auranya lembut dan terkesan mengayomi. Benar-benar sosok kakak negara yang diidamkan, menjaga negara korban jajahannya baik-baik. Pandangan gadis dengan bunga di selipan telinganya itu menurun sendu.

Nesia... iri.

Lalu ia menggeleng. "Ah, sudahlah... semakin dipikir semakin menyebalkan saja si Mala itu..."

Nesia berjalan maju entah ke mana. Mungkin cari angin dengan cara jalan-jalan bisa membantunya mendinginkan pikiran. Tapi lima belas menit merenungi ini-itu tanpa akhir, Nesia akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan. Ia mengerutkan kening saat baru sadar dirinya telah menjelajah terlalu jauh. Bukannya menghampiri Taman Dunia di tengah, dia malah memasuki kawasan _cottage_ Eropa Barat. Nesia ingin mundur, takut karena itu adalah tempat tinggalnya orang-orang dewasa yang mengerikan buatnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pintu _cottage_ yang terbuka lebar, seolah mengundangnya untuk masuk dan mencari sebuah sosok...

Nethere.

Nesia yang gugup menelan ludah. Ia menggaruk pipi. Oke, dia ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi untuk apa juga? Masa iya dia harus cerita apa yang terjadi di hari ini?

Menimang-nimang sesaat, Nesia yang masih gugup sendiri itu segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan memasuki kawasan tersebut. Tak lupa dengan ucapan permisi pelan yang dia ucapkan agar terkesan sopan bagi yang ada di dalam.

"Ya? Siapa?"

Dari dapur datanglah seorang wanita berambut pirang kecokelatan sebahu. Keimutan wajahnya didukung oleh senyum kucingnya yang begitu manis. Dia personifikasi negara Belgia, Bella. "Ah, negara Asia, ya? Ada perlu apa?"

Nesia berucap malu-malu. "M-Maaf... a-aku..."

"Ya?"

Nesia bingung kan jadinya. Apa dia harus benar-benar pergi dari sini dan bilang saja kalau dia kesasar?

"A-Aku ingin bertemu Nethere..."

Ah, kalimat itu keluar. Wajah Nesia pun merah padam.

"Kak Nethere?" Ia menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. "Sepertinya dia lagi di kamar. Masih istirahat karena kelelahan main bola kemarin."

Nesia tersenyum singkat. Untung saja dia bertemu Bella, adik Nethere yang terkenal ramah dan baik hati ini. Kalau saja yang ia tabrak adalah tipe-tipe seperti kak Roderich (Austria), Ludwig (Jerman), atau Francis (Perancis), mungkin ia akan lari terbirit-birit ke _cottage_ Asia Tenggaranya. "Boleh tau kamarnya di mana?"

"Itu, masuk ke koridor kiri dan lurus saja. Tiap kamar ada label namanya masing-masing kok. Cari saja yang tulisannya 'Netherlands'..."

Mengangguk pelan, Nesia patuhi kalimat Bella dengan baik. Ia telusuri koridor _cottage_ Eropa yang masing-masing ditempeli pintu di sisi kanan-kirinya, lalu saat ia sampai di bagian kiri ujung, dia temukan sebuah kamar milik Belanda. Bentuk pintunya tidak jauh beda dari milik kamarnya di _cottage_ Asia. Paling hanya lebih besar saja—wajar, orang Eropa kan sudah dewasa semua. Ukuran tubuhnya juga lebih tinggi. Nesia menarik nafas, menahannya sesaat, lalu menghembuskannya keras-keras.

**Tok tok tok.**

Nesia ketuk pelan kamar itu dan langsung membukanya tanpa tunggu, mengintip dari sela yang ia ciptakan sendiri. "Nethere..."

Dan di dalam sana, terdapat seorang personifikasi negara Belanda, Nethere. Dia sedang tiduran di atas kasur, memakai kaus putih tanpa lengan yang menunjukkan otot padat di balik kulit kaukasoidnya. Tapi karena ada yang memanggil, Neth menoleh pelan. Muka lecak khas orang baru bangun tidur itu pun terekspos hingga Nesia tertawa kecil di balik tutupan tangannya. Nesia ingin menyapanya tapi perhatiannya terlebih dulu beralih ke salah satu kaki kanan Neth yang digips, serta diangkat tinggi oleh bendongan kain yang dikaitkan di sebuah tiang penyangga. Apa dia cedera?

"Siapa di sana?"

"Mm... ini aku, Nesia."

"Nesia?" Ia menyipitkan mata hijaunya. "Hah?"

Awalnya senang. Nesia akui memang dia merindukan Nethere. Tapi kalau di momen pertama saja Neth amnesia begitu, yang ada mah rasa bete langsung menyergap. Menyebalkan sekali sih?

"Nesia yang dulu pernah kau jajah sampai berabad-abad itu loh..." Dengungnya dengan wajah ngambek, tak lupa sambil melebarkan pintu. "Memangnya ada Nesia-Nesia lain di pikiranmu?"

Mala dimanja Arthur, eh, dia malah dilupakan Nethere. Ngenes banget.

Nethere mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, malas. "Ah, ya. Kau rupanya..." Katanya sambil menggaruk rambut _spike_-nya yang tumben-tumbenannya lagi turun tak tertata. "_Sorry_. Aku baru bangun, jadi kurang jelas melihatmu." Nesia tak berkomentar setelah itu. Merasa hening, Nethere melayangkan pertanyaan. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Tersesat?"

Setengah benar sih. "Aku memang ingin menemuimu."

Alis pirang itu naik bersamaan. "Tumben. Mau apa?"

Nesia mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai, ingin mengadukan Mala yang menyebalkan. Tapi dia urung. Nethere mana peduli? Kalau bukan membicarakan perdagangan atau hal-hal seputar keuangan, dapat dijamin curahan hati Nesia akan diabaikan pria itu. Nethere kan _workaholic_. Berbeda dari Arthur yang walaupun bekerja masih tetap perhatian sama negara-negara jajahannya dulu.

"Aku... cuma ingin ngobrol saja." Akhirnya Nesia menjawab pelan dengan nada sendu. Ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya. "Tapi sebelum itu, ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Oh, ini aku luka saat World Cup 2014 lalu." Katanya sambil terkekeh. Tangannya menyuruhnya masuk, Nesia mengiyakan dan berdiri tepat di depan tutupan pintu. "Aku nyaris menang—lagi. Kali ini tiga besar. Apa kemarin kau mendukungku?"

"Tidak." Nesia buang muka. Padahal kemarin di bangku penoton khusus Asia Tenggara, Nesia lah yang paling kencang mendukung negara Kincir Angin itu. Teriak-teriak tidak jelas sampai tenggorokannya kering. Tapi Nesia tidak mau mengaku. Ah, untuk apa juga membela orang itu? "Aku tidak suka bola." Bohongnya.

"Oh, ya? Kau ini jahat juga..." Dia terkekeh pelan. "Seharusnya kalau aku butuh dukungan, kau mendukungku dong."

"Buat apa? Saat aku ada masalah, kau juga tak pernah mendukungku..."

"Masalah? Kau memangnya punya masalah apa?"

Nesia memandangi jemari kakinya sendiri yang dia goyangkan. Pandangannya sedih. "Ng..."

"Yaudah sini cerita dulu, tapi jangan jauh-jauh..." Katanya. Nesia pun menghempaskan pantatnya dengan kasar ke tepi ranjang Nethere dan mulai cerita.

"Mala... mencuri miniatur pulauku. Aku marah besar karena dia sudah sering mencuri pulauku. Tapi Kak Arthur selalu datang menengahi."

"Arthur? Bukannya itu bagus, jadi kalian tak bertengkar?"

"Iya, tapi karena Mala ngakunya cuma pinjam, dia tidak dimarahi apa-apa. Padahal kan ketahuan sekali kalau dia bohong."

"Lalu kau dimarahi Arthur?"

Nesia menggeleng. "Tidak juga sih. Tapi kan paling tidak Kak Arthur menasihati Mala dan menghukum Mala dong. Masa dia percaya terus sama segala bualan Mala? Benar-benar tidak adil..."

Nethere tersenyum. Masalah anak-anak, ternyata. Bukan perang atau lain semacamnya—syukurlah. "Tapi kalau Mala benar-benar meminjam bagaimana?"

Nesia mengerjap. "Tapi itu kan bohong."

"Ada bukti dia bohong?"

"Dia sering membohongiku! Bahkan sudah ratusan kali!"

Pria tampan bertubuh besar itu tertawa. "Belum tentu hari ini dia juga berbohong, kan?"

"Dia berbohong, Neth!" Nada Nesia mengeras, tak ingin kalah. Mata hitam kecoklatannya menatap lurus ke iris bewarna si Kompeni.

"Santai... kan aku cuma bilau 'misalnya'. Kenapa jadi marah?"

Menahan nafas, Nesia menggerutu. "Karena kesannya kau juga jadi membela Mala."

"Aku tidak membelanya." Nethere tersenyum.

"Kau membelanya." Tak tahan dengan kondisi yang entah kenapa jadi aneh begini, Nesia beranjak dari posisi duduknya, ingin pergi, namun tangannya terlebih dulu dicekal oleh Nethere.

Si Bule menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Kenapa? Mau pergi?"

"Iya, urusanku sudah selesai di sini."

"Jadi kau cemburu saat mengira aku membela Mala, hm?"

Kaget bagai baru disadarkan, Nesia menatap Nethere dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Degup jantungnya meletup-letup. "A-Apaan sih? Siapa juga yang cemburu!? Kalau mau bela Mala, ya bela saja, aku tidak peduli kok—!"

Sebelum kalimat penuh tenaga itu diteriakkan kencang-kencang, tangan Nesia ditarik kencang oleh Nethere ke arah ranjang, sampai-sampai gadis bertubuh kecil nan ringan itu bisa dengan mudah terguling ke di atas ranjang Nethere yang luas. Sebelum ada jeritan yang keluar, buru-buru ia peluk gadis kecil itu dengan sayang, menahan segala rontaan pelan dari Nesia.

"Ne-Neth! Jangan main peluk sembarangan! Hei! Lepaskan!" Kini tak hanya wajah, suhu kulit luar Nesia yang lain jadi ikut memanas. Kelakuan pria yang sejak dulu kala menekuknya dalam belenggu kolonial itu benar-benar mengejutkan. Tangannya melingkari pinggang kecilnya. Begitu rapat seolah tak ingin melepaskan. Namun di satu sisi, saat Nesia mencoba membebaskan diri dari jeratan tangan besar milik Neth, ada sebuah keinginan untuk terus berada di dekapan pria itu. "Nethere!"

"Sstt... tidak ada yang lihat juga."

"Nethereeeeee..." Nesia menggeram kesal.

Nethere pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan memejamkan mata. Dia berbisik.

"Aku memang tidak bisa banyak membantu, namun kalau kau menemui masalah, ingatlah namaku di dalam hatimu, Nesia..."

Nesia terdiam. Kalimat bernadakan bariton tadi terserah lamat-lamat ke dalam otaknya. Gadis yang awalnya memberontak pelan itu tak lagi bergerak. Dia malah mengadah sehingga wajah dua personifikasi dari negara berlainan tersebut berhadapan. "Jadi... supaya aku berpikir, bahwa masalah-masalah yang kau timbulkan padaku lebih berat dari masalahku dengan negara-negara lain, ya? Begitu?"

Nethere tertawa. "Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi boleh juga jika kau bisa agak tenangan dengan itu."

"Kau memang payah untuk menyemangati orang yang sedang sedih..."

Senyum Nethere pun terbentuk tipis. "Aku baru mau membelamu jika kau mau 'bersatu' lagi denganku... seperti dulu... **[2]**" Nada sensual itu membuat perut Nesia geli seketika. Dengan wajah bak tomat masak dia jauhkan muka Nethere yang kini sudah tersenyum nakal. Padahal nyaris saja dia akan mencium bibir mungil itu apabila Nesia tak mendorong wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Kau ini merusak suasana saja..." Ucap pria itu dengan nada malas.

Nesia menjulurkan lidah.

.

.

**no-ti-ces—pi-e-ree**

.

.

"Nesia, kau dari mana saja?"

Fhillia menyambut sang kakak yang baru pulang saat sore menjelang di _cottage_ Asia Tenggara. Shinga yang baru menyelesaikan makan malamnya di ruang tengah ikut menatapnya, ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi karena Nesia malah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melewati mereka berdua, terciptalah raut heran di wajah si rambut ikal panjang, Fhillia dan Shinga. Apalagi saat negara melayu yang satu itu bersenandung ria saat memasuki kamarnya sendiri tanpa sedikit pun menoleh.

Padahal sih inginnya menyuruh Nesia ke kamar Mala. Mala bilang dia mau minta maaf karena telah berbohong—dia baru mengakuinya dengan berat hati ke anak-anak _cottage_ setelah Arthur pergi. Tapi dengan syarat Nesia yang mendatanginya ke kamar, bukan dia. Tapi karena Nesia kelihatan tidak marah lagi, tampaknya Mala minta maaf atau tidak sudah bukan masalah.

.

.

**extra**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Nethere yang bisa berdiri dengan alat bantu itu mendatangi kantin kawasan Eropa. Ia yang biasanya duduk di sebelah Luke (Luksemburg), adiknya, kini malah duduk di sebelah Arthur yang sedang sibuk menyesap teh _earl grey_ kesukaannya. Si alis tebal itu sampai kaget saat mendapati pria berambut jabrik tinggi itu mau dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Hei, Neth, apa kabar? Bagaimana kakimu—?"

Tak minat mendengar basa-basi, Nethere melempar ujung syal biru-putihnya ke bahu kanan, lalu berucap cepat dan datar. "Kudengar kemarin kau ikut campur masalah anak Asia Tenggara, ya? Kusarankankan kau tak usah mengurusi mereka, apalagi jika cuma dukungannya hanya berat sebelah. Perhatikan pula orang yang tidak kau bela, dasar pedofil gila."

Arthur pun hanya menganga. "Hah?"

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESIA #2! Semoga semakin jaya untuk tahun-tahun kedepannya! Jangan keseringan berantem juga sama Mala, ya! \:')/**

**[1] Arthur masih punya hubungan sama Mala—**katanya sih Malaysia masih milik Inggris hingga tahun 2962, cmiiw. Jadi kalo Indonesia perang sama Malaysia, paling Inggris yang nengahin.** [2] Belanda dan Indonesia pernah bersatu—**ya, dulu ada RIS (Republik Indonesia Serikat), gabungan Indonesia dan Belanda (anaknya eaaa), tapi udah dibubarin.

.

.

**warm regards, **

**Pieree...**


End file.
